Bellatrix's Redemption
by coffeeaddict91
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange was de-aged during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. She's alone in a different time, and unlikely to get back. Does she continue on her path to darkness, or is her destiny going to be changed by the most unlikely person?
1. Chapter 1

Neville froze as he watched Hermione fall. He and Hermione and Harry were the only fighters left. Ron was incapacitated by those brains. Luna and Ginny were both too hurt to fight, but were staying with Ron just in case he became a target. And now Hermione...

She wasn't dead. He couldn't believe that. She couldn't be. Nut Hermione, the best of at magic of all of them here. But she had fallen, nonetheless. And she wasn't moving. Harry was speaking to him, but he couldn't process the words. First, he'd broken his father's wand. And now, Hermione was likely dead, and Harry was left to defend himself and Neville alone against...

A loud, cruel laugh sounded at the doorway, and Neville felt a wand pressed into his hand. It was Hermione's, he realized. Harry stood at his side, wand raized defensively at Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville raised Hermione's wand, pointing it at the death eater he hated and feared most of all. He didn't see any other death eaters, but that didn't matter. She was the most dangerous anyway.

"_Neville Longbottom, is it?_" the woman asked, still chuckling. "_How's mum and dad?_ Think they remember me?"

Neville's hand stopped shaking as his anger overpowered his fear. "_Better now they're about to be avenged_."

Bellatrix laughed again cruelly.

"Don't," he heard Harry whisper. "It's what she wants."

Neville trusted Harry, he really did. But he didn't lower his wand. He couldn't. Not when the woman who had stolen his parents from him stood there. He stepped forward suddenly, throwing a stunning spell at Bellatrix. She deflected it easily.

"Neville, don't," Harry started, but it was too late. Neville realized his mistake as three death eaters entered, each throwing a different spell in their direction. He felt Harry step up beside him again, and they shouted together, "PROTEGO!"

The three beams of light hit the shield together, ricocheting off in the same direction. Neville watched in fascination as the three spells struck Bellatrix Lestrange directly in the chest. Neville couldn't tear his eyes from the witch.

"You filthy half-bred scum!" she screamed, raising her wand at the doorway where the death eaters stood. The other three turned and ran instantly, clearly fearing the dark witch's wrath. Neville watched, wand still raised at her. She wasn't paying him or Harry any mind, which only angered Neville further.

"We need to find the others," Harry told him, grabbing his wrist. "While she's out of it. Come on. Help me with Hermione."

But Neville didn't move, just stared as the woman he hated more than anyone else in the world clutched at her chest. Part of him hoped she was dying. He hated that he wanted that, but he couldn't help it. If anyone deserved a painful death, it was her.

"Neville, come on!" Harry pulled his arm again, trying to turn him away from her.

But he couldn't move. Lestrange was... changing. Her face was losing some of its pallid color and becoming more youthful. Her dark, cold eyes losing some of their manic glee in favor of fear. He was too shocked to look away.

"Merlin, Neville! Were you hit?" Harry was in front of him now, looking at him oddly.

"Harry, she's changing," Neville said softly, lowering his wand slightly now that Harry was in front of him. He didn't want to accidentally hit Harry with something. "She's... what's happening to her?"

Harry turned and gasped. "Dunno. But we need to go. I get it. I swear I do. You want her dead. But we can't. We have to go. The other death eaters are out there, and Ron and the others can't defend themselves. Help me move Hermione."

But Neville couldn't move. His eyes never left Lestrange's face. He saw when the change ended. Saw her look at him, saw her apparent confusion.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I? Who are you?"

Neville felt Harry step beside him again, saw his wand raise defensively. But neither of them moved.

"Where am I and who are you?" the witch asked again, raising her wand as she pushed herself to her feet. "I swear, if either of you is the cause of whatever is going on, my father will hear of it. And you will pay dearly. Don't you know who I am?"

Neville tore his eyes away from the witch and glanced at Harry, who looked as puzzled as he was.

"Who are you?" he asked her, wanting to confirm what his eyes were telling him.

"Bellatrix Black," she said haughtily. "Your turn."

Neville heard Harry gasp, but he answered before Harry could. "Longbottom and Potter," he answered. He hoped that Harry would follow his lead. Bad things happened to those who meddled with time. And she appeared to have been pulled through time somehow. She could be faking it, of course, but she looked different. And what would be the point? She could overpower them easily.

"Nice try, boy," Bellatrix sneered at him. "That's Potter, alright. But you? You're not Frank Longbottom. He's in my year, I daresay I'd know him on sight. Tell the truth."

Harry lowered his wand slightly. "Put your wand down, Bellatrix," he said to her. "We gave him a potion so he looks different. Not that it's your business."

Bellatrix lowered her wand, rolling her eyes. "Where's ickle Siri then? You blood traitors never split up long."

Before anyone could answer, a loud bang sounded from the next room, and a bright white light shined in. Neville and Harry both pointed their wands at the doorway, and a glance told Neville that Bellatrix had done the same.

Harry lowered his wand as Professor Lupin entered the room with a pink-haired woman. But Neville wasn't so quick to do so.

"Come on, the others are okay but the fighting is still going on," the woman said. Her eyes lingered on Bellatrix. "Do I know you?"

"We got your message, Harry. Professor Snape told us," Lupin said, sending a smile their way. His eyes widened and he threw a stunning spell at Bellatrix instantly. "What happened?"

"She's... de-aged or something, Professor," Neville said slowly. "She thinks..."

"She thinks we're our fathers," Harry said, looking at Neville. "Was brilliant thinking, honestly, Nev. She believed it."

"You look like James, but..."

"I told her Sir-Padfoot and I had given him a potion."

Lupin chuckled. "Right. Come on, both of you." He knelt beside Hermione, casting a spell over her. "She's alive. Let's go."

"You did well," the woman said. She took Bellatrix's wand, pocketing it. "Let's go."

There was another person in the doorway as Neville turned around. Sirius Black. He raised his wand, terrified. Last time He'd been around Black, the man had tried to kill Ron. But before he could do anything, Harry got in the way.

"Sirius!" Harry said, throwing himself into the man's arms. "I thought... I saw... He was torturing you! Voldemort had you!"

Neville lowered his wand. They'd come here to save... Sirius Black?


End file.
